


Bad Day

by Katlinn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Friends to Lovers, Language, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlinn/pseuds/Katlinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's having a really bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little fic I wrote to make myself feel better after a particularly crappy day. Totally unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

The ride home was quiet. Not necessarily uncomfortable, but neither Danny nor Steve felt like speaking. The day had been rough, and no matter what he did, nothing seemed to go right for Danny.

 The day had started like any other. Danny had actually managed to get a good six hours of sleep, which was a record lately. Fucking insomnia! He felt good when he climbed out of bed and got ready for work. But then he'd walked outside and found a flat tire on the Camaro. He, of course, immediately blamed Steve and his driving the day before, though if he was honest there wasn't anything that had happened to actually warrant it. So he spent fifteen minutes changing it, then another five to go change his shirt because of the grease stain he'd managed to get. Which meant he was too late getting to Steve's to enjoy a cup of coffee before they headed in. And damnit, he liked Steve's coffee! Though he'd never admit that to the SEAL or he'd never hear the end of it.

 “I could have just come and picked you up in the truck” Steve said when Danny finally arrived.

 Danny waved him off as he walked around and climbed into the passenger seat. “You like driving this thing too much.”

 “Well...yeah” Steve said with a grin as he climbed in and gunned the engine.

 Danny just shook his head, a small indulgent smile on his face. Maybe the day wouldn't be so bad. He'd just make coffee at the office, and everything would be fine.

 Except the coffee machine was broken. And no matter how much he cussed at and smacked it, it refused to even turn on. “You've got to be freaking kidding me!” he yelled as he he shoved the thing across the counter.

 “Hey princess. Once you're done throwing a hissy fit, we caught a case” Steve said as he walked by.

 “Of course we did” Danny grumbled as he followed Steve out of the building. “Let me guess...someone's going to blow up the island. No wait! You're here with me, so that's not it.”

 “Ha ha” Steve deadpanned as they climbed into the car. “You're in a bitchy mood today” he said once they were on the road.

 “No, actually, I was in a good mood when I got up” Danny answered. “And then reality showed up and reminded me that wasn't an option.”

 “You really need to lighten up, Danny. You're going to have a heart attack by the time you're 40.”

 “That's because I have you as a partner” Danny shot back. “And with that in mind, I'm not sure I'll even live to see 40!”

 Steve just looked at him, an eyebrow raised. “Seriously? Where is this coming from?”

 “Sorry, sorry” Danny said, running a hand over his face. “It's just one of those days.”

 Steve reached over and patted his knee. “It's early. It'll get better.”

 **

 Yeah, it didn't get better. It was completely downhill from there. The case was a kidnapping. The victim was seventeen years old. She wasn't going to be home for dinner that night. Or any other night. They'd caught the bastard, which was a small consolation. And Steve had looked the other way when Danny punched the guy hard enough to knock him out. But he'd managed to throw out his shoulder doing so.

 “You should get that looked at” Steve said for probably the tenth time since it happened.

 “It's fine” Danny sighed. “Seriously Steven, drop it. I just need some ice, Advil and a beer or six.”

 Steve threw the car in park and opened his door. “Well I have all three, so come on.”

 Danny considered arguing for a moment. He knew he wasn't good company right now. He was bitchy, whiny, and in pain. The best thing for him to do was to go home, climb into bed and forget this day ever happened. But the thought of being alone made him cringe. And he knew that any sleep he may get would be filled with images of the girl. So with a sigh, he followed Steve into the house.

 He wandered into the kitchen, to see Steve with his head already buried in the freezer, digging around. Danny dropped onto a stool and laid his head down, using his arms as a pillow. He followed Steve's movements by the sounds he made...the rustling in the freezer, Steve mumbling under his breath about cold packs being somewhere. The rattle of a pill bottle as Steve shook out a dose for each of them. The clink of beer bottles and the hiss they made when he opened them.

 He heard Steve set everything down on the table in front of him, but he still jumped a little when he felt warm hands on his shoulders.

 “Okay Danno?” Steve said softly, rubbing gently at Danny's sore shoulder.

 “Not really” Danny answered truthfully, biting back a groan. “But that feels wonderful.” Steve pressed down with his thumbs and ran them down Danny's spine and then up under his shoulder blades, and Danny couldn't hold back the whimper it caused.

 “Am I hurting you?”

 “God no” Danny mumbled. “Best thing that's happened all day.”

 Steve chuckled as he ran the flat of his palms up and down Danny's back a few times before stopping to gently squeeze his shoulders once again. “Come on. Drink your beer, take your pills, and I'll continue this on the couch with some ointment for that shoulder.”

 Danny sat up with a groan and took the beer and Advil Steve offered him. He threw the pills back and downed them with half the beer, hoping the two would actually take the edge off.

 “Come on” Steve said, tugging at Danny's sleeve as he walked into the other room. “Shirt off and lay down on the couch.”

 Danny sighed as he followed, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. “If it wasn't you, I'd swear that was a come-on” he half joked, sliding the garment off his shoulders with a wince.

 “If you weren't in pain, maybe it would have been” Steve answered, gently shoving Danny down on the couch.

 Danny's stomach flipped as he looked up at Steve, shock making him speechless for the first time in god knows how long. Finally, he shook his head and laid down face first, crossing his arms under his head. “Jesus. You have the worst fucking timing, you know that?”

 “Why's that?” Steve asked as he leaned over and grabbed something out of the end table drawer.

 “Why's...why's that? Seriously?” Danny tried to raise up and look back at Steve, but the neanderthal pushed him back down again and climbed onto the couch, straddling Danny's legs. “You're fucking insane” Danny mumbled, giving in and relaxing into the cushions.

 “You're going to tell me you don't want me, Danny?” Steve asked as he started massaging Danny's shoulders, his hands slick with whatever ointment he'd found in the end table.

 No, Danny wasn't going to tell him that. Because he did. In fact, the force of the want caused an ache in him that seemed to never go away. But he'd learned to live with it over the years, because he was pretty damn sure SuperSEAL wasn't on board with the whole gay thing.

 “This is so unfair” Danny said, his voice muffled by his arms. “I can't even tell if you're just fucking with me or not.” Steve's hands on him were like magic, making him go boneless almost instantly. And every time they hit a particularly sore spot, Danny couldn't help the moan that left his throat.

 Suddenly, Steve leaned forward until his mouth was just inches away from Danny's ear. “Not fucking with you” he said roughly. “Just tired of dancing around it.”

 “Fuck, Steve” Danny moaned, pressing back and up into the other man. He whimpered when he felt Steve's lips against his neck. But as soon as the feeling appeared, it left just as quickly. Steve sat back up, continuing his massage. “Tease.”

 Steve chuckled as he ran his hands across Danny's back, soothing sore muscles and tendons. “We have plenty of time for that, Danno” he said quietly. “I want you at one hundred percent before I fuck you into the mattress.”

 Danny's whole body jerked at Steve's words, heat flooding through him. “God I hate you” he grumbled, shifting around to give his growing erection some relief. “So fucking much.”

 Steve laughed out loud at that, pressing another kiss to Danny's shoulder before continuing his massage. “Love you too, Danno. Now shut up so I can make you feel better.”

 

 End.


End file.
